


Кто сломал датчики на третьих внешних воротах?

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действительно, кто?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто сломал датчики на третьих внешних воротах?

Гокудера постучал ногтем, привлекая его внимание.  
\- Эй ты, - сказал он. - Да, я к тебе обращаюсь, пьяная жопа.  
\- Пьяная жопа, - с удовольствием повторил Ямамото, растекаясь по столешнице. Пальцы Гокудеры, все унизанные кольцами, оказались ровно перед его глазами. - Любишь же ты меня.  
\- Обожаю, - согласился Гокудера. - Вставай и иди к себе. Или до комнаты тебя тащить придется?  
\- Не-а.  
Ямамото подложил тыльную сторону своей ладони под щеку, и сразу стало удобнее. Камни и металл колец Гокудеры тускло блестели в бедном освещении базы, цепочки на запястьях позвякивали при каждом движении руки.  
\- Не быть тебе ниндзя, - пришло в голову Ямамото. - Много шумишь.  
\- Да ну, - безразлично откликнулся Гокудера. Его рука пропала из поля зрения и тут же снова вернулась - с зажигалкой. Большой палец с округлым аккуратно обрезанным ногтем скользнул по колесику, вспыхнул огонь.  
\- Я докурю, - сказал Гокудера невнятно, не выпуская сигареты изо рта, глубоко затянулся, выдохнул дым и наконец продолжил. - И мы отведем тебя спать. - Он вздохнул. - Какой вообще прок с тобой пить? Развозит, как младшеклассницу.  
\- Приятно? - предположил Ямамото.  
Гокудера выдохнул дым ему в лицо, и Ямамото поморщился.  
\- Век бы тебя не видел и не слышал, - сказал Гокудера и припечатал: - Идиот.  
Ямамото нашел под столом его ногу и пнул в ступню, Гокудера пнул его в ответ, рука перед лицом Ямамото выразительно сложилась в кулак с оттопыренным средним пальцем.  
\- Ну давай, попробуй. Ты на ногах-то устоишь?  
\- Устою, - пообещал Ямамото. - Только лень. Ты же обещал взять меня на ручки? Выполняй теперь обещание.  
\- Может, я передумал. Чем дольше живу, тем больше убеждаюсь - Вонгола совсем прогнила, если Хранители - великовозрастные дебилы вроде тебя. На ручки ему захотелось. Этому тупице Ламбо тоже лишь бы на ручки. Рехей - вообще отдельная песня. Про всяких отирающихся вокруг личностей я вообще молчу.  
Медленно Ямамото поднялся. Сел прямо, заглянув Гокудере в прищуренные злые глаза. Туман в голове рассеялся, ушла сонливость, теперь от выпитого обострилось зрение - хотелось что-то сделать, только вот что - он не придумал еще.  
\- А давай ты только про меня говорить будешь?  
\- Могу и про тебя, - легко согласился Гокудера. Он прижал пальцы к губам, затягиваясь, - все его цацки разом звякнули, и Ямамото невпопад подумал, что не знает, какое под ними запястье, широкое или узкое, жилистое или мягкое, не видел выступающих на нем вен. - Кто на прошлой неделе сломал датчики на третьих внешних воротах? А?  
\- Ну не я же, - улыбнулся Ямамото.  
\- А я не верю. - Гокудера стряхнул пепел в пустой стакан. Его свободная рука расслабленно лежала на столешнице, и Ямамото снова засмотрелся. Потом поднял взгляд вдоль плеча к полураспахнутому вороту, галстук развязался и теперь плоской лентой небрежно висел на шее. Среди кончиков давно не стриженых волос прятались мягкие мочки ушей с аккуратными кольцами сережек. У Ямамото, как у собаки Павлова, они вызывали одну реакцию - болезненное желание укусить или, на худой конец, дернуть.  
Датчики разбил, конечно, не Ямамото, а Ламбо, но говорить Гокудере об этом было не обязательно. Реборн изъездил им все мозги из-за охранной системы - он чувствовал себя плохо и постоянно гонял и Цуну, и остальных, прикрываясь желанием "дать последние бесценные наставления".  
\- Эй, прием, - Гокудера щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом. Ямамото среагировал на движение, не успев подумать. Он перехватил чужой кулак и прижал к столу, запоздало ощутив под ладонью кольца, браслеты, выпуклые костяшки знакомой руки.  
\- Скорость реакции впечатляет. Мне все было интересно, - Гокудера не спешил отнимать руку, а Ямамото не стал освобождать его, - как этого добиться. Надо совсем ничего не держать в голове, чтобы так успевать. Потому что, понимаешь, нормальные люди все-таки поневоле задумываются, что делают. Как-то осмысливают процесс, а не хватают что ни попадя на лету. Спасибо, что у тебя меча нет. Слушай, - Гокудеру как будто озарило, - признайся, тебе лоботомию никогда не делали? А то, может, у вас так принято: вступаешь в спортивный клуб - будь добр на операцию. А?  
Ямамото крепче сжал руку на чужом кулаке. Ему сделалось больно от острых граней колец - и Гокудере тоже должно было быть больно, но виду он не подавал.  
\- Это все, что ты можешь сказать? - спросил он. - Впечатляет. Какая хорошая штука лоботомия, мало того что эффективная, так еще и результат со временем улучшается. А, Ямамото Такеши? Согласен? Давай проведем опрос, так, из любопытства. Ты знаешь, что означает слово "психосоматический"? Сколько будет два плюс два умножить на два? На какой возраст ты себя ощущаешь?  
Ямамото расслабил руку и Гокудера, видимо, понял, что свернул не туда.  
\- Рехей сказал - на пять с половиной, - продолжил он. - Он ведь тоже из ваших, да? Из кружков по интересам для скорбных умом?  
\- Я же попросил, - Ямамото заметил, как изменился его собственный голос.  
Гокудера в задумчивости покусал губы, отчего они сделались влажными и ярко-розовыми.  
\- Ну ладно, черт с ним, с Рехеем. Продолжим опрос. Только ты мне, пожалуйста, отвечай хотя бы немного осмысленно, а то пока что ай-кью у тебя выходит отрицательный. Я уже смирился, конечно, что приходится работать с тупыми животными и безмолвными растениями, но иногда так, сука, хочется человеческого слова в ответ, а не слабоумного мычания.  
\- Мне так нравится слушать, как ты говоришь, - Ямамото обошел стол, все еще не отпуская руки Гокудеры. Тот, казалось, нисколько не беспокоился: затушил окурок, неловко орудуя одной рукой, вытащил из пачки следующую сигарету, сунул в рот, прикурил. - Говори еще, - сказал Ямамото ему на ухо, положил свободную руку на плечо у самой шеи, нажал пальцем у основания черепа.  
\- Да ты мне угрожаешь, - развеселился Гокудера. - И как убедительно! Будь осторожен, кстати. Не заметишь - убьешь. Ну, потом-то, конечно, заметишь.  
Гокудера повернулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, его лицо было совсем близко.  
\- Всегда знал. Все настоящие беды - от недомыслия. О, какая это была бы позорная смерть. Слушай, мне все интересно, как тебя здесь до сих пор держат. Я б тебе и подрочить не доверил, не то что ответственную работу. Представь, случайно договоришься не с тем, или убьешь не того, или перепутаешь Джильо Неро с Джулио Наварро. Итальянский ты ведь до сих пор толком не выучил? Я представляю, как рано или поздно наступает этот неизбежный момент, когда ты серьезно облажаешься - так, что дальше некуда. "Ой, простите, не подумал, неправильно сосчитал, я и не догадался, что ему восемь и вовсе это не Аркобалено", - шепеляво передразнил Гокудера, зажав зубами сигарету. - Бедный тупенький Ямамото Такеши.  
В этот момент Ямамото решил - достаточно.  
Он резко дернул Гокудеру за руки, заломил за спину, сдернул галстук у него с шеи и связал запястья. Гокудера почти не сопротивлялся, только передернул плечами. Его кисти теперь казались чем-то отдельным от него - пара красивых сухощавых рук с выпуклыми костяшками. Видно было, что некоторые кольца сидят особенно туго, и поверх их краев кожа сбилась в плотные мозолистые кромки. Основание левой ладони покрывал шрам от старого ожога, на четвертом пальце у ногтя Ямамото заметил кровавую точку от неровно обстриженного заусенца.  
\- Блядь, дебил, - процедил Гокудера, на этот раз действительно зло. - Затуши сигарету.  
\- Не волнуйся так.  
Ямамото аккуратно вынул ее у него изо рта, взял мокрый изжеванный фильтр в губы, затянулся сам. Потом подержал сигарету для Гокудеры.  
\- Ну и что ты делать собираешься? На что хватит твоего скудного воображения?  
\- Да не на многое, - не стал расстраивать его Ямамото. Потянул назад за плечи, а потом, толкнув, резко ударил о край стола животом. Гокудера вскрикнул и закашлялся. - Только старые проверенные способы выразить недовольство, - Ямамото лихорадочно соображал, что хотел все это время сказать Гокудера - и что боялся сказать прямо. Ямамото пнул его в лодыжку, не сильно, но больно - Гокудера зашипел. Потом ударил под колено. Вытянул из брюк ремень и несколько раз на пробу стегнул его по бедрам. Гокудера вздрагивал в такт ударам, молчал, но каждый раз сжимал пальцы.  
\- Что за детский сад? - сказал он после пятого. - Ты бы меня еще в угол поставил. Выдает психологический возраст прямо с головой. Сколько мы там насчитали?  
Ямамото приготовился бить всерьез. В голове все еще было стеклянно-пусто, его все еще вело, хотелось сделать больно - он досадовал, что Гокудере так легко удалось его разозлить, и от этой досады хотел сделать еще больнее.  
\- Рот закрой, - посоветовал он и зажал рот Гокудеры ладонью. - Ты уже высказался, моя очередь.  
Гокудера дышал ему в руку. Ямамото почувствовал влажное, долгое и совсем не случайное прикосновение языка. От неожиданности он отнял ладонь, Гокудера засмеялся.  
\- Молчи, - с нажимом повторил Ямамото и надавил ему на затылок.  
Он неловко обхватил бедра Гокудеры, чтобы расстегнуть брюки, - и тогда ощутил, как твердо у того в паху. Не сдержавшись, Гокудера судорожно вдохнул.  
\- Тебе нравится, когда больно? - спросил Ямамото со злым любопытством.  
\- Да пошел ты, - выплюнул Гокудера, и Ямамото понял, что на этот раз раунд остался за ним.  
Он резко подался вперед, навалился, всем телом прижимая Гокудеру к столешнице, дернул за волосы, вынуждая повернуть голову, - и с наслаждением укусил за ухо, перекатил на языке гладкие круглые серьги. Гокудера часто, хрипло дышал. Пальцы скребли по животу Ямамото, дергали и рвали рубашку.  
\- Отвяжись, - сказал Гокудера, но вышло так неубедительно, что Ямамото не поверил бы даже трезвым, не то что сейчас.  
Он укусил его за шею, приподняв волосы, за выступающий позвонок, спустился вниз и, придержав чужие пальцы, лизнул в ладонь - так же, как сам Гокудера раньше. Услышав протяжный вздох, кивнул себе в подтверждение. Он потерся щекой о спину Гокудеры, вдыхая его запах; оттянув трусы, крепко сжал ягодицы, кожа между ними на вкус была горьковатой и влажной от пота. Гокудера дернулся.  
\- Можешь по-нормальному? - спросил он. - Без этого.  
\- Неа, - откликнулся Ямамото. - В моем возрасте все тянут в рот, - сказал он и лизнул между сжимающихся ягодиц. Добавил: - И пробуют на зуб, - и со вкусом укусил за мягкое.  
Гокудера, извернувшись, смотрел на него. Губы и глаза у него влажно блестели, кровь прилила к лицу.  
\- Слушай, ты, бездарь...  
Ямамото молниеносно поднялся и снова прижал его лбом к столешнице, позаботившись о том, чтобы удар не пришелся на нос. Уже спокойнее устроился за бедрами Гокудеры, вытащил из трусов и помял твердеющий член. Ничего, сошедшего бы за смазку, вокруг не было - Ямамото решил, что нормально и так. Гокудера же хотел, чтобы было больно? Значит, может и потерпеть.  
Ямамото сплюнул на пальцы, растер слюну по краям сжимающегося отверстия и толкнулся членом внутрь. Он чувствовал, как отчаянно пытается расслабиться Гокудера, дышит и дергается. Ямамото пощекотал центр его ладони, позволил схватить себя за пальцы и, когда Гокудера отвлекся, двинулся глубже. Он медленно, болезненно раскачивал бедра, и Гокудера, сумевший подхватить этот ритм, короткими толчками подавался навстречу.  
\- Развяжи, - попросил Гокудера сквозь вздохи.  
\- Нет, - осадил его Ямамото и резче дернул на себя.  
\- Ну подрочи хоть, - а вот это было можно. Едва Ямамото коснулся его члена, Гокудера затих. От напряжения у него на лбу выступила испарина, широко раздувались крылья носа, закушенная губа казалась ярко-красной.  
Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы кончить. Он вздрогнул, мотнул головой и болезненно выдохнул; сжался так крепко, что Ямамото, казалось, вот-вот утащит за ним - но подкатывающие волны оргазма медленно отступали.  
На столе нашлись салфетки. Ямамото потянулся вытереть Гокудеру, но тот снова дернулся:  
\- Хоть этого не делай! Черт, да развяжи меня!  
Ямамото послушался и отступил. Гокудера, взвинченный, но уже успокаивающийся, мокрый, растрепанный, блаженный, лениво потянулся. Он скользнул взглядом по Ямамото с ног до головы, выразительно посмотрел в пах - из-за резинки трусов все еще торчала влажная розовая головка.  
\- Я очень, очень пьян, - объяснил Ямамото.  
\- Ничего не хочешь сказать?  
Ямамото мотнул головой. Гокудера выудил из пакетика салфетку и принялся вытираться, глубоко запуская обернутые бумагой пальцы внутрь, потом собрал сперму, пропустив через кулак обмякший член. Ямамото дрочил, глядя на то, как естественно и непристойно движутся его красивые руки. Ладонь наполнилась влажным.  
\- Эй, не спи.  
Ямамото рефлекторно поймал летящую в него упаковку салфеток.  
Гокудера уже застегивал брюки, он чертыхнулся, зашипел, устраиваясь на краю стола:  
\- Больно.  
\- Ты же сам хотел, - заметил Ямамото и сел рядом, глядя, как Гокудера закуривает уже в третий раз за последние полчаса.  
\- Да я и сейчас хочу, - беспечно отозвался Гокудера и тут же смутился: - В смысле, не прямо сейчас, потом. И не обязательно, чтобы больно. Это как получится. Слушай, извини, - он смотрел, кажется, куда-то в пол - как будто там и правда было, куда смотреть. - Я ничего такого не имел в виду, ну, ты понимаешь.  
\- Понимаю, - отозвался Ямамото сонно. По всему телу разлилась истома, не хотелось ни спорить, ни шевелиться.  
\- Просто сам бы ты ничего не сделал. Мне иногда кажется, что ты, - Гокудере снова сделалось неловко, - что, ну, до тебя вообще не доходит. Черт, я опять что-то не то сказал.  
\- Да все я понял, - вздохнул Ямамото, - я не понял, что конкретно.  
Гокудера уставился на него.  
\- Ну мало ли чего ты можешь хотеть, - неохотно объяснил Ямамото. - Может, ты просто подраться хотел. Или тебе нужен психотерапевт - нет, я в хорошем смысле! Всем бывает нужен. Или чтобы тебя связали и подвесили под потолок на пару часов.  
\- Больное у тебя воображение.  
\- Ну я же японец, - протянул Ямамото, - мало ли что мне в голову придет. Ты просто будь точнее.  
\- Это как? - хмыкнул Гокудера. - Подходишь и говоришь, эй, чувак, пойдем долбиться в жопу?  
\- Ну примерно. Эй чувак, у меня тут бутылка виски, только я лед забыл, давай трахнемся, давно хотел с тобой переспать. Ты же, сука, красивый, умный и скорость подачи у тебя оху... - Ямамото зевнул. - Вот типа этого.  
\- И что, давал тебе кто-нибудь после такого?  
Ямамото неопределенно повел плечом.  
\- Я бы дал.  
\- Нет, ты серьезно сейчас?  
\- Конечно, серьезно. Я же ужасно серьезный, вообще никакого чувства юмора, что с меня взять. - Гокудера потянул его к себе за воротник рубашки. - А?  
Ямамото хотелось спать до слабости в коленях, на секунду ему показалось, что Гокудера хочет поцеловать его - он был бы не против, - но секунда прошла, и рядом раздалось досадливое и пахнущее табаком:  
\- Только не это. Эй, не вырубайся, думаешь, я тебя на руках потащу?  
А потом сквозь дрему он ощущал, как чьи-то крепкие и наверняка красивые руки удерживают его в вертикальном положении, и чей-то голос бубнит:  
\- И еще я знаю, что это не ты разбил датчики на внешних воротах. Даже у тебя бы хватило осторожности. Красивый, сука, умный. Охуенная скорость подачи... - все говорил и говорил голос.  
Ямамото было хорошо.


End file.
